


Misplaced Affection

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cheating, Eventual Fíli/Kíli, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Unrequited Love, Virginity, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never thought he would get what he wanted, and when he did it was never as he had suspected it would be as rough and unforgiving as it was. His brother is the only one he can trust, the only one he can turn to... Especially when he is stuck in a relationship with a man he thought he loved, full of endless, unwanted sex and little privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be another chapter. We'll see.
> 
> Edit: Changed the summary so here's the link for the original prompt now: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=8200771#t8200771

Fíli had always looked up to Dwalin. Ever since he was a child he had admired those sturdy arms, the broad shoulders, the tattoos, his magnificent beard… His battle scars were envied and his stern eyes were always something that made the young heir shiver pleasantly.

Thorin had always been convinced it was nothing but a puppy crush. It would pass, and Fíli would move on. But he didn't move on.

Even on the quest to reclaim Erebor Fíli was always the one trailing behind Dwalin. He was always asking him to critique his style or his moves or show him some new move he had perfected. He craved attention from the older dwarf.

And he never got it.

Fíli's victim of his lament was Kíli. His poor brother had to listen to his puppy love problems day after day. _'Did you think Dwalin saw me land that hit?' 'Did Dwalin look at me today?' 'Did I do everything right, I need to or he won't give me praise!' 'Does he talk about me when I'm not around?'_ Kíli never had the answer for these questions.

Fíli was beginning to think now that Dwalin was his One. He was the dwarf he was fated to be with forever; if only he could get him to notice him just once. Then the feeling would be mutual, wouldn't it? It had to be, Fíli was convinced of this.

As they were camping out in the plains, Fíli keeping watch with Kíli asleep against his shoulder, he noticed the object of his affection stirring. He held his breath, snapping his head away to pretend like he was keeping watch instead of watching Dwalin sleep.

"I know yer watchin' me, lad." Fíli stiffened as he heard the elder shift and move towards him. He gripped his brother's arm, though he didn't wake. Heavy sleeper. He sucked in a breath as the man came up beside him and took a seat. He fidgeted. "You seem to be improving a lot in your duties, I've noticed."

He'd _noticed_. The words made Fíli's heart flutter. "Thank you," he murmured as he smiled to the older dwarf. It was flirtatious and eager. He was trying to flirt with him, trying to convey a message of attraction. He wanted the older dwarf so badly it hurt him. It physically ached him. "You're still hale and hardy as ever."

"'Course I am, lad. You don't get to my age and don't know what you're doing. Keep that in mind." Dwalin looked over the rocks, down at the plains where wind was roaring above them. "What do you say we find somewhere else to sit, lad? Somewhere with a better view of the mountains." A better view of home.

Delighted by this turn out, Fíli eagerly agreed and jumped up. He and the object of his affection began to walk, just a little farther away from their camp, to another rivet in the stone wall that guided them, somewhere to sit down. This was a perfect spot. Fíli could hardly breathe, he was so excited. He had finally garnered the attention of the dwarf he thought was his _One_. This was his chance.

"You know, lad, I've watched you grow up. I remember when me and Balin would watch you and your brother run around like wee monsters." Little hellions was what they'd been. It was a good thing Dis knew just how to take care of children like that.

Fíli couldn't help but flush, grinning wide to the older dwarf. Everything in that sentence was embarrassing or exciting. He could swear, in his voice, Dwaling _liked_ him, he was _watching_ him, _remembering_ things… He was so close.

"I've been watching' ya a little closer now, even." Fíli bit his lip as he felt a hand sliding over his shoulders. His breath hitched as he fought to keep from smiling too wide. He was so excited. "I've been wonderin' about you, lad. You're a bright one."

Fíli was flushing unabashedly now. "Oh." He felt a hand touching his own. Was this it? He stared down at Dwalin's large hand covering his own. His heart was beating faster than he thought it ever could. _So close._ "Thank you."

"No need to thank me for something that's obvious, lad." Dwalin then leaned over, breathing close to the back of Fíli's neck. This was exactly it. This was where he could confess and he and Dwalin kissed and made love. "I think we're thinkin' the same thing right now."

Fíli nodded eagerly as he turned towards the elder dwarf. He raised his hands, to touch Dwalin, only for his wrists to be clutched and his body pushed down. He was staring up at the one he had wanted so desperately, for the one he lusted after for years… And it was here, it was finally going to happen.

Fíli had been expecting for his first time with Dwalin to be romantic and sweet- he had expected hugs and kisses, to be caressed and cherished by Dwalin. He would have thought he at least warranted princely respect. He found none of that as his clothes were yanked open, body laid out, vulnerable, to the older dwarf.

While he had his beard, Fíli was still very young. He barely had any hair on his chest save for a couple curls. Save for his legs, underarms and beard he was quite hairless. Something quite embarrassing for a dwarf reaching their coming of age.

Fíli grunted as he was groped roughly, pushed against the rough granite rock and legs spread forcefully. He opened his mouth to ask Dwalin something, ask if they were moving too fast, maybe they should get to know each other better… Dwalin didn't stop, more interest in baring him to his eyes for the taking.

"Dwalin-" Fíli tried to say something, only to be grabbed and tossed onto his stomach. He grunted as his ass was spread, a large hand stroking along his crease and squeezing the plush flesh. The young heir whimpered softly as he felt fingers probing at his virgin hole. He gasped as he was roughly penetrated by just one finger, thick and unlubricated.

"You don't have to say anything, lad, I know what you want." Fíli wanted to refuse, thinking he should have told Dwalin that he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want this yet, he wanted to wait until they were closer. Dwalin seemed to think otherwise.

Dwalin didn't say anything else, forcing himself into Fíli and making him scream. His cries were stifled, his face pushed into the dirt as Dwalin penetrated him. He cried and sobbed, his lost virginity pulsing, the cock within him throbbing against his inner walls. He could feel blood trickling down his thighs, around Dwalin's cock.

"I thought you were experienced with this, lad." Fíli wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He would have thought it would be attractive to be a virgin. He would have thought Dwalin would be excited to deflower him. Maybe he should have gotten experienced, beforehand. Dwalin probably didn't like inexperienced lovers...

Fíli buried his face into his arms as he cried, sobbing at the pain. Dwalin pumped in and out of him, ripping his insides to shreds. He was bleeding and aching, Dwalin's thrusts rocking his entire body. "Good thing you're warm around the cock, lad. Shouldn't have expected anything less from my prince."

Fíli didn't want to hear about it. He yelped as his ass was smacked, hissing as the hand over his ass squeezed hard, gripping tight. "Never thought you to be the slag type. Not that I'm complaining. I haven't had quite a good bonk in a long time." Fíli covered his face as he cried, shaking his head. He didn't want this. He hated this.

"You should know not to just give yourself to anyone, you know that, don't you?" Dwalin was holding him so tightly Fíli felt as if his bones might be crushed under his mighty grip. "Whoring yourself to the others too, after this? I would have thought that you would picked a bigger dwarf for this. Am I as big as you can take? We'll fix that soon enough."

Dwalin was gripping his thighs, thrusting in and out, only stopping to groan and push up harder, growling as he came inside the young dwarf. He disregarded every sob and whimper his heir gave him as he pulled out. He smacked Fíli's red ass once more and pulled back. "Come to me again, lad, I'll make you feel good again."

Fíli curled up on the ground, sobbing and covering his face. He thought that Dwalin would have treated him better- he loved him, didn't he? Maybe that was just because it was the first time… Dwalin would treat him better down the road, wouldn't he? Of course he would.

As he cleaned himself up and limped back to the camp, he sat down, unable to look at Dwalin, feeling too ashamed.

As he sat and thought about it, he knew that he must have been mistaken. Dwalin wouldn't hurt him like that. It was just a mistake. It would be better next time. He loved Dwalin, and surely Dwalin would love him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is moving dangerously close to abusive relationship territory. I think it perhaps might end with Kíli/Fíli if OP allows...

Kíli had awoken when he had returned. When the little nudge and the smile and the wink was directed at him, Fíli couldn't help but smile to his brother. He forced the smirk, forced a thumbs up, pointing down at his limp. He was trying hard not to let his brother know he had just had his virginity taken forcefully from him.

Fíli wanted to tell his brother how helpless he felt right then. Wanted to tell him how Dwalin had forced him down… But there had to be a misunderstanding. He must have lead Dwalin to believe this, because of course Dwalin wouldn't actually _rape_ him. That was ridiculous.

"It went well then?" Kíli knew for sure it had gone well, he had heard the supposedly pleasured cries from his brother. Of course, he had only woken up after the cries of 'no' so there was no way he could have heard how Fíli hadn't wanted it. He was blissfully ignorant. Fíli decided to swallow his pain and just suck it up.

"Better than well," Fíli assured, breaking into a bigger grin. He took his seat, hissing as the pain of his recent virginity loss hindered his naturally boisterous motions. It seemed like it was impeding everything at this point. "I think I will be able to make real headway with him next time." Next time he and Dwalin could just talk… And then make love _gently_.

Kíli patted him on the shoulder and smiled awkwardly. He probably just didn't know what to say. Fíli didn't press it, instead leaning in against his brother to get some sleep. He figured he had deserved a nap.

__________

It was a couple days before anything more happened. Fíli's pony took a tumble down a hill. And while the dwarf himself was perfectly alright, his pony had a nasty limp. He had honestly been more worried about his steed than himself. He was right to be worried. His poor pony had to be lifted from the ground and righted, and then relieved of all the cargo. It needed to heal.

Fíli had been content to walk beside everyone. And for a couple hours he did. He was starting to lag behind, having to huff and puff alongside everyone else. He was the shorter of the group- never mind how short dwarves usually were- and he had a hard time with his short legs.

Just as he was about to ask to ride with his brother, Fíli was suddenly gripped by the back of his coat and yanked up onto a pony. He grunted and gasped as he felt a broad, strong body pushing against him from behind.

"Don't want you fallin' behind now, lad." Dwalin patted him arm and maneuvered them so they could more comfortably sit on the pony together. Dwalin's pony was sturdy and strong, it could hold them both easily. "You'll be ridin' with me 'til yer pony can carry you again."

Fíli didn't fight it. Instead he tried to get comfortable, a big grin spreading across his face. He grinned to his brother, who just rolled his eyes and trotted up ahead of them.

He and Dwalin were a little further down the line, though definitely not the last. He glanced behind, seeing only Ori and Bombur trailing behind them. This was both nerve-wracking and exciting. He wasn't sure which was more overpowering. He knew something was going to happen.

His anticipations (fears?) were ruled as truth as he felt one hand wrapping around his waist, a hand groping at his crotch. He gasped softly, biting his lip and keeping from making any further noises.

"Don't make a sound," Dwalin whispered into his ear, voice gravelly and rough as he breathed hot and loud against his skin. Fíli closed his eyes as the hand on his crotch slowly wormed its way into his trousers. He keened softly, flinching at the noise, as he felt a hand grip his shaft. He was soft, and slowly becoming aroused from the rough handling. Honestly, he wasn't aroused in the slightest; his body was just reacting.

He was trembling in Dwalin's hand, pushing back against him to gain purchase. He was clutching the pony's mane tightly, hips twitching under the strokes. It was horrifying, honestly. He didn't think they would be caught, but it was so dangerous. So close to the others. So easily seen.

"You enjoyin' yourself, lad?" Dwalin whispered huskily into Fíli's ear, squeezing his shaft. The young heir nodded, unsure of what else he could say. If he said no would it really matter? He didn't want to make a big show in front any of the other dwarves. Could he inconspicuously fall off and act like he had fallen asleep?

Fíli twitched and grit his teeth as he was touched and fondled. He shuddered breathlessly, silently rocking and twitching into the hand down his trousers. His legs cinched around the saddle as he bucked up, clutching the pony's mane tightly. He sobbed quietly, eyes shut tight and watery as his entire body shuddered with the force of his orgasm.

His entire body also fell off the pony with the force of his orgasm.

Fíli was flushed and embarrassed, sweat beading at his temple. He quickly swiped it away and rolled to his knees, struggling up to his feet. Half the company jumped from their ponies to come to his rescue.

Ruffled and embarrassed, Fíli assured them he had just fallen asleep on the horse. He had never felt so embarrassed in front of his brother and uncle. But he was also more interested in keeping the front of his trousers hidden from view, where a most definite sick, wet spot was forming. He decided to ride with his brother- behind him- this time.

Kíli looked suspicious, though no more unsupportive than he had been the first time. Or, what he thought was supportive. Fíli just shot him awkward smiles and tried not to think about it.

He hoped there would come a moment where he and Dwalin could actually _talk_. And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Fíli was sticking close to his brother whenever he wasn't with Dwalin. The older dwarf always seemed to just want sex- Fíli would try so hard to make conversation or show off for Dwalin with a new move- only for Dwalin to start groping at him or whispering filthy things into his ear.

His only safety was with Kíli. His brother still didn't know about his and Dwalin's relationship- not the core of it anyway. Not how Dwalin forced himself on the young heir nearly every night, stuffing his mouth with the pillow or a cloth to keep him from crying out… And no matter how many times he forced himself on Fíli, he always made sure he came. It was almost like giving Fíli a consolation prize.

_'I know you didn't like it in the beginning, but here's an orgasm. I bet it feels good.'_

Fíli never enjoyed it, really. He always felt dirty after coming. Like he should have fought harder to tell Dwalin no, so he could get the message through and he wouldn't have to do this any more. He just wanted Dwalin to talk to him; he wanted him to cuddle beside him at night and have a conversation about the stars or reminisce about home, hear stories from Erebor… Fíli wanted more from the dwarf he thought was his One, more than just sex.

And it seemed like he wouldn't get that. The only stimulation Dwalin cared to give was bodily stimulation. So Fíli took solace beside his brother at night, pushing their bedrolls together and curling up beside him. They were slung together comfortably, Kíli snoring into his hair and him nestled into Kíli's chest with one leg each tangled with each other.

Although he was comfortable, Fíli couldn't fall asleep. He was warm and comforted by his brother's presence, his protection, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to sleep. He was sure Dwalin wouldn't disturb him like this- who would? But he was still nervous. Still anticipating, and anxiously, awaiting when Dwalin would tap his shoulder and lead him away.

Dwalin had done no such thing yet, and Fíli was so close to falling asleep.

Of course, just as he was actually about to fall asleep, he felt hands gripping his shoulders and yanking him onto his back on the bedroll. He gasped as he stared up at Dwalin, the moonlight shining off his bald head and illuminating his tattoos. "What is it?" he breathed, glancing over at his brother who had been jostled in the tussle. Kíli merely turned over and grumbled something, still asleep. That was good.

"You know," Dwalin growled as he breathed heavily against Fíli's neck, spreading his body out and beginning to strip him. More like yank his clothes off. He didn't care what he ripped, so long as Fíli lay bare below him. Bare and vulnerable.

"K-Kíli is-"

"You shouldn't have decided to sleep so close to him then."

Dwalin's words stung a bit. It felt like no matter what he did, Dwalin would always expect hospitality from his body. He wanted just for one night to be alone with his brother, to think maybe he and Dwalin could _talk_ later instead of just fuck. He just wanted to have a normal relationships. Unless…this was normal?

"Do…do we have to…now?" Fíli was nervous saying anything against the older dwarf, afraid he might give him that steely, disappointed look and be even rougher with him when he took him anyway. "Everyone is so close."

"You're the one who slept close to them tonight," Dwalin growled, not bothering to bring them somewhere else. He pushed Fíli's legs apart, pulling out a bottle of oil that he'd brought along. At least Fíli would get something slick to help the night along, he thought, at least he wouldn't be in too much pain when he rode his pony in the morning.

"Can we not tonight?" Fíli breathed, barely a whisper above the sounds of clothes rustling and oil being poured onto an open palm. "Kíli already knows, but- but I don't wish for him to hear us." He didn't want his brother to awaken to the sounds of him crying out in mixed feelings or hearing the defiance and rejection…and yet how Dwalin would continue.

Not that he was actually being raped, of course he wasn't being raped. Dwalin was probably just waiting for him to give a physical answer, like shoving him off! Fíli was strong enough to do so, and yet he hadn't yet. Obviously he wanted it. He…wanted it, didn't he?

Fíli was distracted by his thoughts as Dwalin yanked his legs up around his waist, heels resting on the warrior's flanks. He gasped and clenched his jaw and eyes shut as the head of Dwalin's thick shaft began to penetrate him.The young heir whimpered and grit his teeth; the oil made him slick, but there was still rough and angry friction from his elder lover. Dwalin was frustrated with him, he could feel it in his motions.

Fíli laid there and took it, eyes closed with Dwalin nibbling on the flesh of his neck. As he mewled and whimpered he knew that eyes were on him. They had woken some of the company; Bilbo who turned away, hoping not to intrude, Bofur who got up and moved his bedroll further away, Thorin who still pretended to be asleep…though Fíli could see his eyes watching them, and once even made eye contact. He dreaded Thorin's gaze the most. And he was sure not one of them had heard his earlier words of rejection. He hoped they hadn't heard it. He would rather just let them think him a whore for Dwalin rather than a victim.

Not that he was a victim. He was not a victim. He wanted this. Yes, yes, he wanted this. It was his own fault, he obviously wanted this. Fíli tried not to think about it too hard, just hoping to enjoy what was left of their coupling.

Dwalin covered his mouth with a thick, sweaty hand, and Fíli came with a muffled cry between them. He spattered Dwalin's underarmor with his cum, flushing when he saw the stain that would soon settle. There was no getting that out.

Dwalin continued. He was no where near done.

Fíli just took it, as he should. He was supposed to make Dwalin cum, let him use his body as he pleased. Dwalin had made him cum, and he would return the favor to him, because that was what lovers did.

When Dwalin came Fíli was nearly passed out, only uttering a few grunts here and there. He hadn't achieved a second orgasm, only able to lay there as Dwalin used his body. The young heir breathed heavy as he finally felt Dwalin cum inside him, his semen overflowing around his shaft. There was one thing indisputable about Dwalin, and that was how virile he was.

Dwalin left him sweaty and limp, still slick and open. He was spread eagled on his bedroll, open for the taking should someone come upon him. He flushed and slowly began to pull the stained blankets around him. The air smelled like sex. If anyone doubted what they had been doing, then…they definitely knew now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fíli had tried to forget about everything by morning, though he knew that in the end several people knew of his and Dwalin's relationship. No one dared come up to him about it, nor up to Dwalin. He was sure none of them had heard his asking of Dwalin to stop, so surely that wasn't the reason. They must only want to respect his privacy.

At least Kíli hadn't heard them.

So he thought.

At the next stream, before Dwalin could rope him off into a deeper end and plunder him beneath the water, Fíli was yanked aside by his brother. No one else would hear them talking. They were all far too busy talking amongst themselves and making noise. "Brother, we need to talk."

Fíli looked horrified, already thinking of what his brother could be wanting to talk about. Dwalin. It had to be Dwalin. What else could it be about?

"I'd like to know about your coupling with Dwalin…" He knew it. "Do you ever find him to be…er… Forceful of you, Fíli?"

Fíli took a sharp breath, snapping his eyes shut and trying not to breathe too hard. His brother could tell when he was lying, and he had always been a bad liar… Now he just had to do extra good. He tried to make it seem like he had been holding in his laughter, a few snorts escaping him as he met his brother's eyes once more. "Of course he doesn't, Kíli. What are you thinking, asking me something like that? I'd always give someone a good kick if they tried to make me do something I didn't want."

"Then why, brother, tell, did Dwalin not cease when you did not want to proceed with coupling last night?" The shift in Fíli's reaction was obvious as he realized his brother had heard him.

His voice lowered noticeably. "Don't make your voice so loud, Kíli. It's alright, he…he doesn't mean to be forceful, only persuasive." He was terribly unconvincing, and it showed on his brother's features. "I mean it, don't go confronting him about this."

"But you said no and he ignored you." Kíli was making it quite clear he didn't see the grey lines. It wasn't so black and white! …Wasn't it? There had to be grey lines, because while Fíli didn't want it most of the time…well, he knew he should do it for Dwalin, and he wanted to please him… "How many times has he forced you, brother?"

"Never," Fíli snapped, becoming defensive. "He has never forced me to do anything that- that I eventually did not want." Because he did end up wanting it in the end, didn't he? That was why he always orgasmed, right? Sure, Dwalin was forceful in the beginning…but he always gave Fíli his orgasm. He felt ridiculous for being upset over this merely the day before, and yet here he was clinging to it when Kíli challenged his thinking.

"Has it really been that many times?"

The stammer in Fíli's words had been enough to give him away, the frightened look in his eyes and just how he looked so _hurt_. It was terrible to have to see his brother lie to him about his relationship; or lack thereof. Kíli felt red hot anger rise up in his body, fists clenching at his sides.

"Would you accept help?" Kíli demanded, grasping his brother's arm as he saw him looking to flee. He held tight, grip sliding over Fíli's wet skin. Fíli stopped, meeting his eyes once more. Kíli could see the sadness, see how upset he was and how much he didn't want to talk about it. But he could also see how much he wanted help.

"I don't need help, Kíli."

Fíli yanked his arm away and began to wade away, instead deciding to go startle Bilbo, who was bathing a significant distance from all the dwarves. Hobbits and their silly idea of needing privacy. They were all men here!

Kíli watched his brother wade through the water after their burglar and stood there, wet and cold and, now, very lonely.

It seemed the more time Fíli spent with Dwalin the lonelier he felt.

______

Bilbo had shooed Fíli off, and so he no longer had anyone to bother. Not anyone he _wanted_ to bother, anyway. He sighed and dunked himself until the water, froggy-style stroking across to a more secluded area. At least, he thought it was secluded until he swam straight into Dwalin.

He grunted and found his footing as he came up for air, staring up at the warrior. "Oh. Sorry." He was sinking into the water, resting on his behind in the loose sand. He could only imagine what Dwalin might have in mind.

Dwalin reached down to hold him up by the back of his neck, yanking him above the water. "Looking for trouble, lad?" He twitched a smirk and glanced around. "You've picked the right moment. Come with me."

Fíli didn't like the sound of this. He was dragged behind Dwalin, who he was now noticing was entirely naked. He had never seen Dwalin completely naked- not like this before. Sure, he'd snuck glances while they bathed in wayward streams, but he had never truly _noticed_ him like he was now. Well, okay, he would fudge, he had noticed Dwalin a lot when he was naked. But he had never seen him in the light he did now.

Dwalin lead them behind a little cluster of rocks that cradled the water, giving them the perfect amount of privacy. "We'll do it here," Dwalin decided, sliding against the rock and slipping into the water a little more. When he'd finally settled, sitting in the sand, he was up above his stomach in the water. "You can be on top this time, laddie."

"On top?" Fíli perked up as he heard that, delighted to think that Dwalin might let him be the penetrator. He was so excited that he practically jumped at the other dwarf. Now _this_ he wanted. They were progressing in their relationship!

"Whoa, lad, what do you think you're doing, moving so quick? I said you could ride me, and nothing else." Dwalin wrapped his hands around Fíli's stout waist and yanked him closer, their bodies rubbing hot and heavy together.

Fíli looked crushed. He had been so excited to think he could be dominant for just a moment, only for his excitement to be turned around by a technicality. He only wanted to explore something new.

Well…perhaps Fíli could enjoy riding. He had always imagined riding would be one of the more pleasurable positions. He tried not to look too disappointed, and made himself comfortable in Dwalin's lap. He sighed and rubbed against the larger dwarf, choosing to rest against him for just a moment. Just a small moment, to feel truly comforted by Dwalin's large form.

He didn't get to enjoy it.

Dwalin smacked his ass, giving it a rough grope. "Come on, now, boy." He was terribly impatient, spreading Fíli's cheeks and rubbing his thick shaft between them. He pinched his flesh and abused it pleasantly, in a way that even Fíli could admit to enjoying. As much as he didn't want to.

Fíli made quick work of himself, the water helping to smooth things along at the very least. He rubbed Dwalin's cock against his hole, shakily sinking down on him with a pitiful mewl. There was little he could do beyond adjust. It was a different feeling entirely, being penetrated from below instead of above. Gravity was doing a lot of the work for him, and Dwalin's cock was rubbing up against him in different ways in different places.

As much as he was attempting to enjoy himself, Fíli felt like he wasn't gaining any real pleasure. It was off and on, hit and miss before he was even hard. It was a hard process to get through, though Dwalin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Fíli wondered if he was doing it right. Surely he was supposed to be feeling good too, wasn't he? Dwalin always made him feel good when he was below him.

Dwalin gripped his hips, hoping to set him straight. "Yer gettin' erratic, there, lad. Smooth and steady. Just like if I were gunnin' ya from above." Dwalin's hands helped move him on track, kept him moving steady and brushing up against all the right spots. Oh. So he had been doing it wrong.

But the guidance was welcomed. Fíli felt protected and his presence enjoyed as he was embraced in Dwalin's thick arms. Something he hadn't felt in their coupling before, and something he had been craving. This was better, wasn't it? He enjoyed this, he wanted this.

Now if only he could work on spending time with the other outside of sexual favors.

Fíli shuddered as he dropped down on Dwalin's cock repeatedly, hips rolling and splashing about without much finesse. He wanted his relief and his pleasure, his instant gratification. He wanted it to make up for all the bad times before when he had been held down and forced.

It almost measured up. When he came, he cried and trembled, fists clutching tight at Dwalin's broad shoulders. He eased himself against the warrior's body, mumbling out tired words of thanks and praise for the bonk. It had been a less traumatizing experience than many of his other times with Dwalin. It only reinforced his belief that Dwalin was just a little rough on the surface; he needed to delve deeper and spend more time with him to get to the softer center.

Dwalin kept his hips moving up into Fíli, until he came. Fíli didn't seem to mind, rather tired and only half conscious from the energy he had exerted. It was tiring being on top. He had newfound appreciation for Dwalin at this point.

Fíli almost fell asleep. He was lulled by the water lapping at his body and the gentle thrum of Dwalin's heart beneath his ears. He was only pulled from that doze when he was pushed off of the warrior and dunked in the water. He emerged with a sputter and a huff, crossing his arms. He had to wade with his tip toes in the sand to stay afloat.

Dwalin nudged him back around, and Fíli did so, swimming off in search of his uncle, or Ori to have an enjoyable conversation with. At this point he wanted just about anyone but his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking a bit of a Fili/Kili dive now... A bit of a short chap, but it'll do. From here on out this story will contain some heavy incest

Along the road Fíli became more and more withdrawn from his family. He was always at Dwalin's side, though he looked constantly miserable while he was there. He slept with Dwalin, walked beside him as they moved, hunted with him, bathed with him… The entire company knew of their relationship, though it seemed Kíli was still the only one who remained to know the darker feelings beneath it.

Fíli resigned himself every night, not particularly denying nor accepting Dwalin's advances at this point. He had yet to achieve a real conversation with the warrior, though he was starting to think that was a lost cause.

They were lying on their bedrolls after a nice bonk, with Dwalin's face pressed against the nape of Fíli's neck and arms around his middle, the young heir looking out at the rocks. He could see Kíli gazing out as he was on watch.

Fíli admitted he had been a little hasty to cut Kíli out of the loop. He hadn't spoken to his brother in days, and honestly that frightened him. His chest ached, thinking of going to his brother now and embracing him tight and trusting him with all the terrible, complex feelings that had been weighing him down for a week now. He ached to sit beside his brother and lay his head on his shoulder, and… He ached to see Kíli smile to him.

The young heir soon made up his mind, wriggling out from Dwalin's grasp as careful as he could. He'd never been remarkably light on his feet or even very tactful. That was always Kíli's area. Maybe it came with being a natural archer. He slowly approached his brother, and sat beside him without a word.

They sat in silence for a long while, not sparing each other a glance. Fíli made the first move, scooting closer and resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Everything poured out from there.

Kíli grasped for his brother's hand and looked to him with a worried brow and tired eyes. "How are you?" he whispered, looking around to see if anyone else could hear them. Everyone was either asleep or too far away, or both.

"I'll live," Fíli murmured as he leaned in closer to his brother, finally able to seek the warmth and comfort he had so needed since he and his brother had their argument. He needed to be held, to be touched and needed and _comforted_. Something it seemed Dwalin had less and less of every day, if possible. "I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too." It had been near unbearable for them to be apart so long. They could manage hours, they could manage even a day if they tried… But a week without extended interaction, without hugs and pranks and smiles. They had felt as if they'd died.

They had never done well without the other. Fíli wondered if those five years he'd spent without his baby brother, or those days he'd told his little brother to scram because he and his _older friends_ were playing were ever fulfilling. He couldn't remember them- because Kíli wasn't there.

There was a moment between them, their foreheads touching, when Fíli thought they might kiss. He had never thought about his brother in a romantic light, never thought there would be anything between them beyond just the brotherly needs and love, hugging and sleeping beside one another for warmth.

It wasn't uncommon for Durin heirs to take lovers within the family, though Fíli couldn't think of a single one who had taken their sibling. He didn't entertain the thought. He had Dwalin, he didn't need to fantasize about his brother; not that he had been fantasizing.

They pulled away and there was no kiss, though Fíli thought that would have been a perfect time for one. Instead he just rested his head on Kíli's shoulder and stayed up through the night with him. They held hands and stared off into space. The bad blood between them withered, and everything was right between them once more.

______

Fíli hadn't realized that having his brother around _more_ meant that Dwalin might leave him alone. Though it made him wonder if that time without Kíli had been Dwalin's attempt at comfort. There was still a lot of sex that Fíli didn't necessarily want (though he never rebuked the warrior anymore), but the more time he spent with Kíli the more time Dwalin let them be.

The nights when he or Kíli took watch were his favourite, though they cycled in the days. They only came about once a week, but nevertheless they were days that he had no time for sex and instead spent the night talking with his brother, giggling with him, and thinking up new pranks that they would enact the next morning.

Despite what he went through the other nights without his brother on watch to talk to, he was the happiest he could be. Dwalin or no, despite his love and devotion to the warrior, his love and devotion for his brother outshines it greatly and it took him all this time with Dwalin to realize how empty he would be without Kíli.

On the next watch, Fíli got up the courage to kiss his brother.

It was slow at first; hesitant. Kíli didn't know if he should kiss back. He had only muttered, " _Dwalin_ ," against his brother's lips, and Fíli silenced him properly.

"Don't ruin it, brother." Fíli kissed him harder and cupped his face, thumb brushing against the grain of Kíli's stubble; feeling it scratch the pad of his thumb.

They pulled back at the same time, their eyes meeting. They said nothing more of it, and didn't kiss again that night. They leaned against one another instead with their heads on each other's shoulders, fingers lacing together.


End file.
